Bella's Anatomy
by sox1020
Summary: Bella is an intern and the night before her first day, she meets a handsome stranger in a bar. Who would have thought a one night could change your life forever. AH, all twilight characters. Various pairings. Lemons/Limes!
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings my beloved readers. Just thought I would introduce the story for my first 'chapter'. I LOVE Twilight and Grey's Anatomy, so I thought, why not put them together. **

**The story goes that all the characters are human. The following Twilight characters are taking the place of the Grey's characters:**

**Bella Swan-Meredith Grey**

**Edward Mason-Derek Shepard aka McDreamy**

**Alice Brandon-Christina Yang**

**Jasper Whitlock-Preston Burke**

**Rosalie Hale- Izzy Stevens**

**Emmett Cullen- Alex Karev**

**Esme Cullen- Adele Webber**

**Carlisle Cullen- Richard Webber**

**Jacob Black- Mark Sloan aka McSteamy**

**Emily Uley- Miranda Bailey aka The Nazi**

**Sam Uley- George O'Malley**

**Tanya Mason- Addison Montgomery-Shepard**

**Jessica Stanley- Callie Torres**

**Charlie Swan- Thatcher Grey (minor character)**

**Renee Swan- Ellis Grey**

**So just to give you an idea of character changes… Rosalie is having a slight personality change to fit Izzy's nature, i.e. she is not as strong and detatched. Emmett is not going to be solely with Rose, like Alex, he will get around and who knows? Maybe he will end up with Rose in the end. Renee will have Alzheimer's, but did not have an affair with Carlisle. Esme and Carlisle are happily married because Esme works on one of the nurses' stations and so understands the last minute pages etc. Jacob will cause a rift, but not between Tanya and Edward. Tanya slept with someone else who will pop up at the right moment. Sam is not an intern like George, he is a resident like his wife. Emily will be true to Bailey with respect to her Nazi tendencies. Tanya is pretty much Addison with respect to her job, qualifications and problems with her marriage, but she has the same personality as the book. Jessica is going to be her clingy self on all the wrong people. I am yet to decide whether to bring Han in or not. If I do then I can guarantee the lesbian thing popping up briefly. Charlie will be even less involved in the plotlines as Thatcher, but Bella will meet him for the first time since she was months old when her mother ran away with her. **

**With respect to the medicine and surgeries, I am not an expert, though I want to be a doctor. I will diagnose random problems with probably completely inaccurate diseases and cancers, though I may bring some of the bigger cases from Grey's in some places. Please don't bother correcting me, I won't improve my accuracy! **

**The first chapter will start like the pilot episode of Grey's. Do not be too annoyed with the lack of knowledge about the characters for the first chapter or so. All will become clear.**

**The first chapter will come in the next few days, no later than Friday night.**

**Please read it!**

**Thanks, sox1020 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's Anatomy**

**I do not own Twilight or Grey's Anatomy. **

**I apologise, I did not realise that there was already a story with the same title. Woops! ******

**Chapter 1**

**Can't anyone have uncomplicated casual sex anymore?**

BPOV

_Shit. Double shit. I cannot believe I am going to be late for my first day as an intern. Seattle Grace Hospital isn't even totally new for me. My mother was an attending there. She is the world renowned Renee Swan. She is like surgeon royalty, which is perfect because everyone will be expecting me to be a mini her, and I am not. She was an extraordinary surgeon and I, well; I am not totally sure how I will be. It is one thing practising on cadavers, another saving somebody's life. And this girl who is supposed to be saving lives today is hung-over and has a naked man in her bed who she can't remember the name of. Great hair; soft and bronze coloured, and looks oddly perfect in its apparently permanent messy state. He is so gorgeous, the man I do not know in my bed. Muscular and tall, and very pale, though it suits him. He's new in town like me. I just moved from Dartmouth University to live in my mother's old house here in Seattle. He is from New York and didn't say much else. I caught on quick that he didn't really want to talk about his life. He was definitely hiding something, probably painful too. _

_Crap, he's waking up. _I took the sheet off my bed and wrapped it round myself, not wanting him to see me naked while we were sober and could remember everything. Minus the sheet, he was totally naked, though faced down so I put a pillow on his cute butt and started to creep towards the door.

"Morning." The greeting came from the apparently awake god in my bed.

"Hi. I'm going to go and take a shower, I am late for my first day at work, and when I get back you will be gone so… bye… um," _I really should have remembered his name!_

"Edward." He sounded amused at my lack of memory due to the insane amount of tequila I downed the previous night.

"Right, Edward, Bella. It was nice to meet you. Good bye." And I scurried out the room and locked the door to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, got dressed and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl… the only thing on the counter in the kitchen. I hadn't even got a chance to unpack yet. Everything was in boxes, and since my first shift is going to last 48 hours, these boxes will remain unpacked even longer. It feels empty. I need room mates.

I drove my beaten up blue jeep, which I had replaced my orange Chevy truck with. The truck had served me well at college, but had finally died near the end of my last year at medical school. I parked speedily and ran into the hospital and found the interns' locker room. The other interns looked round at me as I entered, hot and bothered, and then returned to their conversation which seemed to be which resident they belonged to.

"I have Dr. Uley. Apparently they call her the Nazi. Her husband is like Santa Claus compared to her. She hates you until you do a really good job and make her look good." The speaker was a petite girl with spiky, dark brown hair and butterscotch eyes.

"I have the Nazi too." This time it was a blonde girl who looked more like a model than a doctor, but I wasn't going to judge.

"Me too" I piped up. It was the first time I had spoken and everyone looked round at me. The spiky haired girl came up to me and held her hand out.

"Dr. Alice Brandon, pleased to meet you." _A hand shake. Brilliant. I was stuck with the people who were just here for the medicine and not for making friends too. _

"Dr. Bella Swan, pleased to meet you too." Alice's eyes widened at my name. _Fantastic. The frenzy begins. I am no longer a regular intern, but the obvious competition to stay in the programme because of my mother. _

The blonde girl stood up now and joined Alice's stares of exasperation. "You mean Renee Swan's daughter? The Renee Swan? You're like, surgery royalty!"

"Yes I am Renee Swan's daughter, but I am not surgery royalty. I have to earn my place here same as you."

"You are delusional if you think you don't have an advantage here." Alice said, sounding rather jealous. She continued, "I was top of my class at Stanford and Berkley, but you will still get a head start because of your mother." I ignored her envious comments and turned to the blonde.

"I'm sorry; I didn't catch your name." She grinned, "It's Rosalie, but call me Rose, everybody does. Not Rosie, ever."

A hugely muscular intern with curly brown hair and chalk-white complexion chose this moment to step forward and join our conversation.

"Hi, I'm Emmett. I guess we all got the Nazi. I'm glad I didn't get her husband, apparently he is such a push over and most of his interns don't make it to residency. Good doctor, rubbish teacher." He smirked, evidently he thought we were impressed by his wealth of knowledge of the residents. I wasn't impressed; it just made me even more relieved that I got the good Dr. Uley. He winked at Rose and attempted to chat her up. "Hey Rosie, if you want to take a nap later, I have no probs with you sharing my bed." It was officially the worst chat-up line I had heard in years. The last one I heard was back in college, sophomore year, I was at a dorm room party and some guy came up to me, completely wasted and said, "Nice pants. Can I get in them?" It would have been acceptable due to his drunkenness if I hadn't been wearing a skirt.

Rose had just told me never to call her Rosie, so Emmett's line had pissed her off instead of buttered her up.

"I'm fine thanks, I don't share beds with pigs; they stink." She then gave him the finger. Alice and I were in hysterics.

"What do you think you are doing?" The Nazi had landed. In my opinion she was too young and beautiful to have such a reputation.

"My interns, Brandon, Cullen, Hale and Swan, follow me." I glanced back at the remaining interns and smiled. They returned my grin with sympathetic looks as if to wish me luck.

"Swan! Keep up." She was yelling, not a good start.

"I have five rules, memorize them. One, no sucking up, I already hate your guts, that is not going to change. Collect you pagers, phone lists, trauma protocol. You answer every page without fail and if I catch you walking like a granny instead of running then I will black list you. My black list is the list of my interns who miss out on scrubbing in on surgeries for a whole month. A lot can happen in a month so I suggest you keep yourselves off my list. That is rule number two, always run. Your fist shift starts now and lasts 48 hours. It's hell, but if I catch you whining, you go on my list. You are the very bottom of the surgical food chain, don't forget that. Don't expect anything. You do not deserve surgeries and do not get to decide what you are assigned to. If an attending requests you, whatever specialty, you will go. No one gets special treatment. Mothers and fathers do not influence my decisions so get that argument out of your heads. Get sleep when and where you can. On-call rooms are generally taken up by attendings. That brings me to rule three, never ever wake me if I am sleeping unless someone is dying. Rule four: that dying patient had better not be dead when I arrive, because then you will have woken me for no reason and you will have killed someone." _That was only four rules._

"Sorry," I said nervously, "that was only four rules. You said there were five." She glared at me and answered, "Rule number five, when I move, you move." Suddenly her pager went off and she started heading towards the pit to receive the patient. We all followed at her heels not wanting to go on the list on our first day.

"What did she mean by fathers? We all know the mother thing was directed at you, but who has a famous father here?" Alice murmured to me as we went.

"The Chief of Surgery is Carlisle Cullen." Rose whispered to us. _So? _

"So what?" Alice questioned. "Emmett's last name is Cullen, you do the math." Rose replied irritably. So I wasn't the only one with a well known parent. Carlisle Cullen was a highly respected surgeon and he had brought Seattle Grace Hospital to first last year in the rankings for teaching hospitals.

We entered the pit to find a man, Mr. Carl Jessop, who had been in a car crash and whose arm was now bent the opposite way to normal.

"Swan; Page Dr. Stanley and go to the nurses' station and order an x-ray for Mr. Jessop."

"Right away, Dr. Uley." I ran up the corridor and caught the elevator before the doors closed. No one talked, it was total silence until the doors opened at the next floor. The doors opened and a familiar face was looking straight at me. Edward Masen. _Shit, what the hell is he doing here? Can't anyone have uncomplicated, meaningless sex anymore? Why did he have to be here? _

"Bella?" He looked as shocked as I did.

"Edward. What are you doing here?" Suddenly he seemed not to need the elevator anymore. He walked with me as I headed for the nurses' station.

"I'm the attending neurosurgeon. I am actually Head of department. What are you doing here?" I grimaced. I had slept with my boss. I can't wait for the other interns to find out. They will probably think I slept with him to improve my chances of getting to scrub in. As if the issue of my mother wasn't enough.

"I'm an intern. First day. Look I have to order an x-ray and get back to the pit."

"I'll wait for you. The Nazi paged my for a neuro consult."

Why me? I arrived at the nurses' station and was greeted by a woman with a heart-shaped face and dimples. She looked like a lovely person at first glance. I caught a glimpse of her name badge. It read; _Nurse Esme Cullen_. Another one! Their whole family were here. She didn't look young enough to be Emmett's older sister, so I assumed she was the Chief's very young looking wife.

"Um, I am here to order an x-ray for Mr. Jessop. He just came in with his arm bent all the way back."

"Oh, nasty", she said as she typed on her computer. "That's fine. Tell your resident he can get it in 10 minutes." She beamed warmly at me. She seemed to have some kind of power over me that meant I had to smile back.

"Thanks." I proceeded back to the elevator at a fast walk. Edward unfortunately followed.

"By the way, I think you should call me Dr. Masen in front of the other doctors. It just helps to keep the private and work life separate. And you will without a doubt be judged for sleeping with an attending." I glared at him; him with his perfect hair and his perfect face and his neurosurgery. He sounded so smug.

"Fine then you will call me Dr. Swan, and I did not know you were an attending at the time of the sleeping."

"Renee Swan's daughter?" He seemed genuinely interested, but he was just pissing me off even more.

"I am not going to discuss my private life at work. I like to keep them separate, Dr. Masen."

"Touché. Fine, we won't speak."

At this point we had arrived at the elevator doors. We waited in silence for it to come, and found it to be empty. The sexual tension was unbelievable while we descended. I resisted the temptation to pounce on him. I am a professional. The pit was chaos, and we reached Mr. Jessop's bed at a run.

I had no idea how I was going to survive the next 47 hours and 10 minutes if they were anything like the last 20 minutes. All I knew was that this internship was going to be an adventure.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N So there you have it. It sounds rushed, but that is more or less the plot of the first 10 minutes of the pilot episode of Grey's. I hope you enjoyed it. I will update within the next week. **

**Thanks, sox1020, and remember to REVIEW!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sooo sorry it has taken so long to write the next chapter but I wanted to be really into it and not write a load of crap. Please correct me if I am incorrect about medical procedures or such like. **

**I don't own Twilight or Grey's Anatomy or the nickname, McDreamy.**

**Kill me now**

BPOV

24 hours never lasted so long before and that is only half my first shift. The Nazi gave rectal exams to Rosalie for absolutely no reason, Alice was running labs and Emmett was still in the pit. Dr. Uley has just sent me down to assist him. I arrived and looked around for a few minutes taking in my surroundings and searching for Emmett. I found him being an ass to a nurse who was questioning his diagnosis.

"Look nurse, I went to medical school and believe it or not, I passed all my exams, so don't question me. I know what I am doing." He rolled his eyes at her and walked across to me. _Does he think I'm someone who would appreciate him downgrading the nurses? Does he have any idea how important they are and how much they do? _

"Don't roll your eyes at me buster. I'm not one of your friends who go around being condescending to everyone. Show the nurses some respect and while you are climbing down from that pedestal you put yourself on, you can check your diagnosis. There are four other possible causes for that patient's rash and that nurse you just patronised could have been right. I'm going to go and check the other patients you were working with to see if they haven't died because their doctor is such an ass."

I walked in the direction of a patient and incidentally passed the nurse Emmett had been rude to. She muttered, "Thanks" in hushed tones and continued with a wide smile on her lightly tanned face. I glanced around the rest of the room and saw there were quite a few heads searching for attention. _Emmett is obviously picking the more interesting cases. He will not be in the Nazi's good books if she finds out_.

I attended to a number of patients of various ages and ailments. After finishing 7 stitches on a young girl's arm, I turned and almost jumped when I found Dr. Uley standing right behind me.

"Swan, where is Cullen? He should be helping you down here?" _Now here is an opportunity to answer in various satisfying and amusing ways: He is probably off insulting nurses or looking for cases that could get him a ticket to the O.R. or just hanging about being an ass and thinking he is the King of the interns._

_No I think not. The Nazi might kill me. Where did Emmett say he was going again? M.R.I. scans?_

"I believe he was on the way to get an M.R.I for a patient last time I saw him. I haven't seen him down here in about a half hour though." I answered truthfully without ratting him out.

"Page him and then go to Neuro, Dr. Masen would like some assistance with a case." She marched off exactly like a real Nazi, which was rather ironic, and I quickly paged Cullen. _Why the hell does Edward want to see me? Is it really a case he wants to talk about or just harass me further?_

I ambled up the stairs to the Neurosurgery unit and found Rosalie and Alice there in discussion with Edward. _No, Dr. Masen, get it right Bella. He isn't the guy you slept with a day ago, he is your boss, and in fact he is your boss's boss_.

He caught my eye and then quickly broke eye contact, returning his attention to my fellow interns. As I reached the huddle, I received a chorus of greetings from Rose and Alice and a "Thank you for joining us Dr. Swan." Edward's voice had a velvety texture that I hadn't had a chance to notice the morning… after. _No, stop thinking about that night. Stop it. You are still picturing it Bella and that means you are in danger of being unprofessional. You are trying to gain respect not lose it at this point._

"What's going on?" I asked, genuinely intrigued.

"I have a case, Louisa Popplin. She collapsed in pain during a lacrosse game at school after the ball hit her in the back of the neck. I did a C.T. of the area and nothing seemed to come up that could have affected her, but, here is the catch, she can't feel anything now from the neck down. I need you three to help me figure out what is causing her paralysis. I know you have a lot of work to do, you are really tired and you don't need another case to worry about; so I am offering a reward. The brilliant mind that cracks the puzzle will assist me in surgery. This would probably be the first intern surgery available for at least another fortnight. Get to work if you want to win."

Rose, Alice and I glanced at one another and nodded at Dr. Masen, then headed straight for the medical library.

"If she is paralysed from the neck down then surely something is affecting her spinal cord." Alice said seriously. I guess she really wants that surgery.

"Are we a team then? We could pitch in and then we would have a one in three chance of winning that surgery." Rose asked. _Maybe she doesn't think she can work it out on her own. Who cares anyway? I don't want the surgery regardless of who figures it out. I don't want to spend a second longer with Masen than I have to. _

"You guys can fight for the surgery. I'll help, but I don't want it." They stared at me perplexed. Alice was the first to speak up.

"Why? Any intern would kill for this opportunity, me included. Why would you not want it?" _Crap. They have caught me. What do I say now? The truth I guess. They will probably find out eventually and I would like us to be friends. Friends tell each other embarrassing stories about sleeping with their bosses._

"Okay, it's not a big deal. It doesn't make a difference to us or Dr. Masen in any way."

"Oh spit it out why don't you?" Alice interrupted.

"Fine. I may have slept with Edward." I turned away, not wanting to see their judging faces.

"Who the hell is Edward?" Rose piped up. I turned back round and sighed deeply.

"It's McDreamy." They were still confused. "Dr. Masen." Now they were on the same page as me and the shocked looks on their stunned faces did not make me feel any better about the situation.

"So it's McDreamy now huh?" Rose joked, giggling uncontrollably. Alice's face showed she was amused but not really that interested. I was wrong.

"Was he any good? He looks like he would be good at it." She asked too inquisitive for her own good.

"Alice, she is calling him McDreamy; he's probably an animal!" Rose started laughing again at her own joke and kept searching in the thick neurosurgery volumes that the library housed.

We searched for a while and I traced the diagrams and words with my finger. I was reading a book on tumours. There it was staring me right in the face. The magic answer to this puzzler of a case!

"I found it!" I exclaimed; which was followed by a load of shushing from other readers.

Alice and Rose ran to my side and I read quietly,

"'Tumours can build up anywhere in the body. When growths occur on nerves, especially the spinal cord or central nerves, paralysis can occur.' Louisa must have a tumour growing on the back of her neck and the ball hitting her must have affected or moved it some how.

We sprinted to Dr. Masen's office and presented him with our findings. He ran an M.R.I on Louisa's neck and found a plum-sized tumour growing at the base of her neck and pressing right on her spinal cord.

"Excellent work girls; Bella, I will see you in surgery in fifteen minutes once Louisa has been prepped." He strolled towards the O.R. without another word.

_It's too late to refuse now, and Alice and Rose are right, it would be stupid to ignore this kind of opportunity._

I spun on the spot to find two very pissed off doctors.

"What happened to 'I don't want the surgery'?" Rose asked indignantly.

"This is so typical. I guess I had better go and find an attending to sleep with, and then maybe I ill get some surgery time too!" Alice raged. They stormed off and all I could do was go and scrub in.

The surgery was incredible. Dr. Masen let me cut the tumour out with only verbal assistance. I felt a rush of adrenaline as the surgery came to a close.

As I walked out, I caught Edward's eye and smiled, then scurried away to the interns' locker room before I did something idiotic. I found Rose and Alice sitting on a bench in front of their lockers and they fell silent as I came into their line of vision.

"Guys, I'm sorry. He walked away and you said it yourself, this was a big deal. And I'm not sleeping with him to get ahead. I'm not sleeping with him at all and I didn't even know he worked here 'til the beginning of this shift."

Alice and Rose exchanged looks and beamed at me.

"We'll forgive you for taking advantage of you bedroom activity with McDreamy if you pay for drinks tonight." Rose said gleefully. They had me good and trapped and all I could do was concede.

We sauntered out of the hospital for the first time in two full days wearing clean clothes with no blood stains. It was going to be a tough year but I had a feeling with my two new friends beside me, it would be okay.

**It took far too long for me to update this, but I finally got it all out. Tell me what you think!!**

**Thanks sox1020**


End file.
